


Об ушах, острых и не очень.

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После неприятного инцидента во время дипломатической миссии одно ухо Джеймса Кирка временно приобретает остроконечные очертания, что заставляет Спока задуматься о зависимости эстетической привлекательности капитана от формы его ушей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об ушах, острых и не очень.

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на название, этот фик всё же не об ушах, а об отношениях между капитаном Кирком и его старшим помощником.

Спок, продолжая анализировать в уме данные, уже полученные ранее с научной станции, окинул взглядом мостик. Сулу и Чехов о чем-то тихо разговаривали, прокладывая курс к месту проведения следующей миссии «Энтерпрайз», лейтенант Ухура осуществляла передачу данных, а доктор Маккой пытался уговорить капитана проследовать в медотсек. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, однако, был не из тех, кто легко поддается на уговоры, особенно в том случае, если дело касается посещения медотсека, а собственные повреждения кажутся ему малозначительными. 

Всего девять минут и двадцать семь секунд назад он вместе со Споком и Маккоем был поднят на борт после инцидента на поверхности планеты. Один из аборигенов, охраняющих полномочных представителей своей расы на встрече с офицерами Звездного флота, не выдержал общего нервного перенапряжения и среагировал на резкий жест Кирка, которым тот сопроводил свою излишне эмоциональную, на взгляд вулканца, речь, как на угрозу своим сородичам, выстрелив в землянина. Выстрел мог стоить капитану жизни, если бы не нечеловеческая скорость реакции Спока, успевшего вовремя убрать своего командира с линии огня. Точнее было бы сказать, что вулканец убрал с линии огня большую часть своего командира, ибо выстрел всё-таки зацепил ухо Кирка, из-за чего оно потеряло свою изначальную форму, так как в полевых условиях доктор Маккой успел только обеззаразить и закрыть рану. Теперь правое ухо капитана из-за срезанного выстрелом хряща приобрело остроконечные очертания. Несмотря на происшествие с выстрелом, всё же удалось избежать прямой конфронтации с аборигенами. Нарушитель был обезоружен своими же собратьями, извинения были принесены и приняты, договоренности между планетой и Звездным флотом заключены, как и планировалось, а десант успешно поднят на «Энтерпрайз».

После транспортации Кирк сразу же направился на мостик, чтобы принять командование у лейтенант-коммандера Скотта и проконтролировать исполнение всех действий, необходимых после успешного выполнения миссии. Доктор Маккой всё это время пытался убедить капитана пройти в медотсек и вернуть его пострадавшему уху обычную форму, но уговорить Кирка покинуть мостик было не самой тривиальной задачей. В момент, когда внимание Спока переключилось на этих двоих, спор всё еще продолжался.

— Джим, что может случиться с кораблем здесь, в этой глуши, за те несколько минут, что ты будешь находиться в медотсеке? — ворчание доктора Маккоя было вполне привычным звуком на мостике, хотя глава медицинской службы и не был обязан там находиться.

— Боунс, уверяю тебя, я вполне в состоянии дожить до конца смены с усеченной версией одного уха. Твое беспокойство излишне, и если ты продолжишь отвлекать меня от работы, я отдам тебе приказ покинуть мостик, — голос капитана звучал почти раздраженно, что было неудивительно с учетом событий последних нескольких часов.

Спок вернулся к информации на научной станции, продолжая прислушиваться к репликам, доносящимся со стороны капитанского кресла. Доктор понизил голос, и дальнейшие слова могли слышать только капитан и обладающий сверхчувствительным слухом вулканец.

— У меня такое ощущение, что тебе просто нравится новая форма твоего правого уха. После того случая с ромуланцами, когда пришлось выдавать себя за одного из них, ты тоже не спешил вернуть своим ушам первоначальную форму, верно? Пытаешься поддразнить своего зеленокрового старпома? Но, если память мне не изменяет, он тогда был не в восторге и счел твои острые уши эстетически неприемлемыми, — доктор даже не пытался скрыть незлую насмешку. 

Кирк устало вздохнул перед тем, как ответить.

— Не говори ерунды, Боунс, к Споку это не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения. Я пройду в медотсек, как только мы покинем орбиту планеты, — капитан немного повысил голос в конце фразы, сделав её доступной и человеческому слуху.

Через две минуты и четыре секунды после её произнесения энсин Чехов отрапортовал о завершении расчета курса, а капитан отдал приказ покинуть орбиту, после чего передал командование Споку и покинул мостик. Спок же, приняв командование, продолжил свои исследования. Анализируя взятые с планеты пробы, он размышлял о невольно подслушанной части разговора. Земляне вообще часто забывали о том, что вулканский слух способен уловить гораздо больше, чем человеческий. Подобная забывчивость была крайне нелогична, как, впрочем, и большинство людей. Спок не мог не отметить, что до сказанной вполголоса фразы доктора Маккоя все уговоры были напрасны, а значит, капитан либо просто устал спорить со своим другом, либо изменил свое решение именно после ремарки о том, что ему самому нравятся острые уши, а Спок считает подобное изменение во внешности своего капитана эстетически неприемлемым. Вулканец прекрасно помнил все нюансы той миссии и, конечно же, то, как изменилась внешность Джеймса Кирка из-за заостренных кончиков ушей и ромуланской формы бровей. Именно тогда он понял, что внешняя привлекательность капитана была результатом слияния всех его черт и даже малейшее изменение формы ушей могло разрушить очарование образа, хотя и с острыми ушами внешность Кирка оставалась весьма приятной. 

Спок часто слышал, как люди сравнивали вулканские или ромуланские острые уши с ушами кошек, некоторые особо погрязшие в своих заблуждениях земляне строили даже абсурдные предположения, что вулканцы эволюционировали от представителей семейства кошачьих. Сам же Спок неоднократно ловил себя на не имеющей рационального объяснения мысли, что форма ушных раковин самих землян несколько похожа на форму ушей сехлатов — клыкастых медведеподобных животных, служащих в качестве домашних питомцев вулканским детям. Но эта мысль, конечно же, никогда не была и не будет им озвучена ввиду её абсолютной нелогичности. Иногда Спок ловил взглядом, как Джеймс Кирк непринужденным, доведенным до автоматизма жестом убирает за ухо выбившуюся золотистую прядь волос, и невольно вспоминал, как приятно струился меж пальцев теплый мех Ай-Чайи и как утробно ворчал его сехлат в ответ на ласковое почесывание за ушами. Хотя между сехлатами и капитаном не было никаких общих черт, помимо округлой формы ушей, подобные ассоциации приходили удручающе часто.

Когда Кирк вернулся на мостик и принял у Спока командование, «Энтерпрайз» уже двигалась к следующему пункту их назначения, где экипаж ожидала очередная дипломатическая миссия. Правое ухо капитана вернулось к своему исходному состоянию, и, глядя на уверенно сидящего в капитанском кресле человека, читающего очередной отчет о работе корабельных систем, нельзя было даже предположить, что еще совсем недавно в связи с ранением в его внешности были заметные изменения. Очерчивая взглядом контур округлого уха Кирка, Спок не мог избавиться от ощущения правильности этой формы, как будто острый кончик уха разбивал на мелкие осколки сложившийся образ капитана, хотя и не лишал общей привлекательности. Перед тем как вернуться к своим вычислениям, вулканец успел поймать на себе задумчивый и несколько позабавленный взгляд Кирка, от которого явно не скрылось внимание Спока к изменениям во внешности своего командира и друга. 

Несмотря на, казалось бы, абсолютно противоположные черты характеров, различия в особенностях восприятия и привычном образе действий, они оба сумели не только успешно осуществлять совместную работу, но и научиться доверять друг другу вне экстремальных ситуаций. Уровень их командного взаимодействия, по оценке Спока, повысился со времён начала пятилетней исследовательской миссии на семьдесят шесть процентов, что было весьма удовлетворяющей статистикой. Капитан и его старший помощник проводили время вместе не только на мостике, но и после завершения альфа-смен. Они часто совместно принимали пищу, беседуя о корабельных делах или о чем-нибудь, не связанном с работой. Подобные разговоры происходили и во время игр в шахматы в комнате отдыха или же, что в последнее время случалось всё чаще, в уединении капитанской каюты. 

После завершения альфа-смены Спок отклонил предложение капитана составить ему компанию за ужином, сославшись на необходимость своего пребывания в лаборатории, где входил в завершающую фазу эксперимент, над которым Спок вместе со своими подчиненными работал в течение двух месяцев и четырех дней и завершение которого вулканец счел своим долгом проконтролировать лично. Взамен он дал обещание выделить время в своем расписании на игру в шахматы вечером в каюте Кирка, на что капитан выразил свое согласие, мягко при этом улыбнувшись. 

Работа в лаборатории шла полным ходом, научные сотрудники не могли скрыть своё нетерпение, и Спок ощущал себя единственным островком спокойствия среди эмоционально возбужденных землян. Эксперимент под его четким руководством был завершен успешно, полученные новые материалы позволяли достичь гораздо более высоких показателей, чем действующие аналоги, и можно было начинать подготовку к публикации полученных результатов исследований. Радость ученых по поводу успешного проведения испытаний сменилась деловитой сосредоточенностью, когда старший офицер по науке распределял задания, связанные с дальнейшим исследованием полученных материалов, и составлял планы по публикациям и оценке возможностей внедрения на производство высокотехнологичного оборудования, так необходимого Звездному флоту. Однако общее приподнятое настроение никуда не пропало, и Спок с ноткой неудовольствия отметил про себя, что тоже подвергся влиянию повышенного эмоционального фона землян. Выйдя из лаборатории, он проследовал в свою каюту, чтобы внести данные по проведенному эксперименту в отчет и провести краткую медитацию до того момента, когда он должен будет пойти к капитану для ставших традиционными шахматных партий.

Когда Спок постучался в дверь каюты Кирка, почти сразу же открывшейся по голосовой команде капитана, и вошел, было видно, что тот уже некоторое время ожидал Спока, хотя внутренние часы вулканца и не могли сбоить. На столе были разложены трехмерные шахматы, фигуры установлены на начальное положение, над чашкой с вулканским чаем, который обычно Спок предпочитал пить во время их шахматных баталий и ради которого Кирк специально перенастраивал свой репликатор, поднимался легкий парок. Бокал капитана тоже был наполнен, а сам он обнаружился сидящим в кресле, которое чаще всего занимал во время их игр, и приветливо улыбающимся. Поприветствовав Кирка, Спок занял свое место в пустовавшем кресле напротив капитана, отметив про себя немного утомленный вид человека.

— Как прошел ваш эксперимент, Спок?

— Весьма успешно, капитан, полученные при синтезе материалы превосходят доступные аналоги в шесть целых двадцать три сотых раза, что позволяет высоко оценить перспективу их применения при создании элементов варп-ядра и некоторого другого высокотехнологичного оборудования.

— Спок, мы не на мостике, друзья называют меня Джимом, я уже сотню раз вам об этом говорил, — устало вздохнул Кирк, делая первый ход. — Поздравляю с успешным завершением эксперимента, хотя, учитывая, что он находился под вашим пристальным контролем, я в этом и не сомневался, — землянин открыто улыбнулся Споку, и тот почувствовал нелогичное тепло от прозвучавших слов.

— Благодарю вас, Джим. И ваши расчеты неточны, вы просили назвать себя по имени не сто, а двадцать восемь раз, — вулканец позволил себе улыбнуться краешком губ, зная, что Кирк заметит это маленькое проявление эмоций, и сделал ход.

— Однако вы все-таки периодически умудряетесь забывать об этом, несмотря на свою эйдетическую память, — насмешливо проговорил Кирк, передвигая пешку.

— Я полагаю, проблема заключается в непривычности самой мысли, что кто-либо считает меня своим другом, Джим. Вулканцы не склонны к проявлению дружеских чувств, мне было довольно сложно адаптироваться в человеческом обществе, даже несмотря на то, что моя мать — человек, — Спок задумчиво окинул взглядом доску и ответил на ход Кирка, пригубив чай, температура которого оказалась идеальной. Видимо, капитан уже выучил предпочтения вулканца и постарался обеспечить ему максимальный комфорт. Эта мысль нелогично грела душу Спока сильнее, чем тепло от чая.

— В таком случае я рад, что могу помочь вам почувствовать это, Спок, — взгляд землянина был серьезен и немного печален, когда тот посмотрел на своего первого помощника после того, как сделал ход. — Вы заслуживаете дружбы более, чем кто-либо. 

— Спасибо, Джим, — негромко ответил тот, передвигая резную фигурку на второй уровень доски. Тишина, воцарившаяся после этих слов, не была тяжелой или неловкой, но всё-таки Споку хотелось уйти от разговора, который вызывал в нем спутанный клубок эмоций. Перебирая возможные темы для беседы, он остановился на наиболее нейтральной, на его взгляд, из тех, что напрямую не касались работы: капитана стоило освободить от корабельных забот хотя бы в минуты отдыха.

— Как ваше самочувствие после происшествия на планете?

— Благодаря вам и Боунсу — великолепно, — улыбнулся Кирк, делая ход конем, — вы вытащили меня из-под выстрела, Маккой восстановил мою внешность. Спок, вам правда не нравятся острые уши? — лукавая улыбка приятно осветила лицо Джима, когда он задал этот вопрос. 

Спок выразительно изогнул бровь, потянувшись к своему слону:

— Учитывая то обстоятельство, что мои собственные уши именно такой формы, ваш вопрос крайне нелогичен. 

— Спок, вы же прекрасно меня поняли, — мягко рассмеялся Кирк, окидывая взглядом шахматные фигуры и, на первый взгляд, спонтанно делая ход, — я уверен, вы прекрасно слышали доктора сегодня на мостике. Во время той миссии с ромуланцами вы прямо сказали, что считаете мои острые уши эстетически неприемлемыми. Я оскорблен до глубины души, Спок! И хотел бы услышать объяснения, — выражение лица человека было мало похоже на оскорбленное, когда он говорил, глядя на Спока своими глазами орехового цвета, в которых плескалось сдерживаемое веселье. 

— Я действительно не нахожу ничего эстетически привлекательного в изменении формы ваших ушей, Джим, — ответил вулканец, несколько сбитый с толку и ситуацией на доске, и интонациями Кирка, — вас не устраивает форма ваших ушных раковин? 

— Ваши уши мне нравятся гораздо больше, — улыбнулся Кирк, оценивая изменения в расположении фигур и просчитывая возможные варианты развития игры, — но раз вам не нравится измененная форма моих ушей, то мне остается сделать логический вывод, что их натуральный вид вы считаете более приемлемым с эстетической точки зрения, а значит, сейчас я в ваших глазах более привлекателен, — Кирк сделал ход и с интересом поднял глаза на своего старпома.

Спок смутился, не зная, какой реакции ожидает от него человек. Мысль о том, что тот действительно считает приятной для глаза такую особенность вулканской внешности, как острые уши, была неожиданной, но весьма удовлетворяющей. А то, что капитан задумывается, насколько привлекательным его находит Спок, сбивало с толку и ускоряло сердечный ритм.

— Я действительно нахожу округлую форму ушей более гармонирующей с вашей внешностью, хотя привлекательным вы остаетесь в любом случае, — тихо ответил вулканец, потянувшись за фигурой и пожалев, что не начал разговор о работе систем «Энтерпрайз», но, тем не менее, не решившись отрицать очевидные для него самого факты. Джим был красив — не столько внешне, сколько своей внутренней силой, хотя внешность капитана и была весьма яркой, он умел очаровывать взглядом, интонациями, находясь рядом с ним, было невозможно отвлечься на кого-то другого. Слабые отголоски эмоций Кирка, которые Спок чрезвычайно редко позволял себе уловить через прикосновение, зачаровывали и манили к себе, но поддаваться им было для вулканца непозволительно. Джим считал его своим другом, и даже это было большим, чем что-либо, на что Спок смел надеяться. А сейчас Кирк сидел напротив своего первого офицера и задумчиво смотрел ему в глаза, как будто пытался там увидеть что-то, скрытое ото всех остальных. Фигуры и шахматное поле оставались без внимания. 

— Я рад слышать это, Спок, — капитан солнечно улыбнулся вулканцу, — вы тоже кажетесь мне привлекательным вне зависимости от окружающей обстановки и изменений вашего внешнего вида. Хотя я должен отметить, что те старомодные костюмы земных гангстерских группировок чрезвычайно вам шли, пусть шляпа и скрывала ваши очаровательные уши. Нам никуда не скрыться от этой темы, Спок, признайте это, — Кирк тепло рассмеялся и все-таки переключил свое внимание на доску, сделав один из тех нелогичных ходов, которые всегда приводили Спока в недоумение. Хотя сейчас тот и так находился в смятении, кончики ушей, о которых так много сегодня говорилось, слегка позеленели. Симпатия, звучавшая в словах капитана, была искренней, и не было необходимости в контактной телепатии, чтобы проверить эту искренность, Кирк просто излучал её, как излучал в критических ситуациях надежность и уверенность в том, что не существует неразрешимых сценариев. Спок, чтобы скрыть смущение, отпил уже поостывший чай и попытался сосредоточиться на игре, так как неуправляемый вихрь эмоций внутри грозил потерей контроля над собой.

— Я нахожу крайне нелогичным обсуждение моих или ваших ушей, Джим, — с легким укором Спок посмотрел на друга, прежде чем сделать ход.

— Тогда почему я то и дело ловлю ваш взгляд именно на моих ушах, Спок? Я ничего не имею против, но мне обидно за остальные части моего тела, неужели они не заслуживают вашего внимания? — Кирк улыбнулся, отпив немного из своего бокала. Усталость, которую заметил вулканец, входя в каюту, уже покинула капитана и сменилась игривой расслабленностью, причем не напускной, а настоящей. Мало кто мог видеть Джеймса Кирка таким открытым, Спок это прекрасно понимал и испытывал нелогичное удовлетворение, что ему это дозволено. Тем временем Кирк сделал ход, поставив вулканцу шах. Тот начал искать подходящую стратегию для ответного хода, что было непросто, учитывая то направление, куда благодаря последней фразе землянина ушли его мысли. У Спока пересохло во рту, и он потянулся за чашкой чая. Из-за поспешности движения и несвойственной ему обычно рассеянности он рукавом задел ферзя, стоящего на самом краю игрового поля, от чего тот покачнулся и начал падать. Спок, разумеется, поймал его в полете, но в тот самый момент, когда его пальцы обхватили шахматную фигурку, вокруг них сомкнулись горячие пальцы Кирка, который, видимо, тоже пытался поймать падающего ферзя. Эмоции человека шквальной волной пронеслись по вулканским нервным окончаниям, сметая и так почти полностью опущенные в безопасной обстановке ментальные щиты. Пальцы Спока слегка подрагивали в руке друга, хотя, судя по ощущениям, которые получал Спок через этот контакт, дружеское отношение было только малой частью того, что испытывал человек. Ни один из них не прервал касания, Кирк, наоборот, начал медленно поглаживать пальцы вулканца, даря тому непередаваемый спектр ощущений. Спок несмело поднял взгляд на своего капитана.

— Я думаю, больше нет необходимости говорить намеками, не так ли, Спок? — мягко произнес Кирк, продолжая ласкать кисть вулканца своими пальцами. — Вы ведь контактный телепат и не могли не почувствовать те эмоции, которые я испытываю по отношению к вам. И вы не представляете, какую надежду вселяет в мое сердце то, что вы до сих пор не отдернули руку. Но я всё же озвучу то, что до этого момента не решался вам сказать прямо. Я был и всегда буду вашим другом, Спок, но если вы согласитесь стать для меня больше чем просто другом, то я буду счастлив, — Кирк провел большим пальцем по запястной косточке вулканца, вызвав у того бурю приятных ощущений.

Спок пытался проанализировать ситуацию, но у него не получалось. Эмоции землянина, передающиеся при помощи тактильного контакта, не вызывали сомнения в искренности его слов, а вместе с ощущениями от скольжения горячих пальцев по его собственным и вовсе лишали способности четко мыслить. Ясный взгляд капитана выдавал ожидание и некую неуверенность в себе, обычно ему несвойственную. Спок разжал руку, и ферзь упал на пол с негромким стуком, вулканец перевернул кисть и провел подушечками пальцев вдоль пальцев Кирка, от чего у обоих перехватило дыхание. Это был ответ, каждый из них это понимал.

— Вы знаете, что вулканцы целуются руками? — немного хрипловато спросил Спок, продолжая размеренные движения пальцев в древнем, как сам Вулкан, ритме. Судя по реакции человека и эмоциям, которые поступали через контакт, тот, как ни странно, получал не меньшее удовольствие, чем вулканец, хотя основными ощущениями всё же оставались облегчение и счастье, которые резонировали с собственными чувствами Спока.

— Да, я изучал некоторые особенности вулканской культуры, но я и не подозревал, что это может ощущаться так… — Кирк не смог внятно закончить мысль, да это и не требовалось, Спок, ощущая эмоции человека, понял, что тот хотел сказать. Разделение чувств через прикосновение было потрясающим ощущением, а учитывая динамичность разума Кирка, мелдинг мог бы быть еще более восхитительным. Конечно, всегда оставалась вероятность, что Кирк не захочет такой формы близости между ними, хотя, глядя в счастливые глаза своего капитана, Спок не сомневался, что Джим готов принять всё, что он предложит, и сам Спок зайдет так далеко, как того захочет Джим. Было очевидно, что они не остановятся на вулканских поцелуях, оба жаждали большего. Граница была пересечена, пути назад не было, но Спок и не хотел возвращаться. Уютная безопасность дружеских отношений с капитаном уже перестала казаться идеальным сценарием. 

Спок поднялся со своего кресла, не отпуская руку Кирка, тот тоже встал и приблизился к вулканцу. Свободную руку Джим положил на плечо Спока, бережно притянув к себе, и тот почти вплотную прижался к своему человеку, положив руку ему на талию. Джим поцеловал его, сначала мягко, потом углубив поцелуй. Глаза его были чуть прикрыты, ресницы подрагивали, жар его рта и движения языка вызывали у Спока шквал эмоций, которые он не смог бы сдержать, даже если бы попытался. Он жадно ответил на поцелуй, притягивая Джима всё ближе к себе, как будто пытаясь слиться с ним, раствориться в ощущениях, которые тот дарил ему. Дыхания не хватало, было ощущение, что температура в каюте поднялась на несколько градусов, вулканские и человеческие поцелуи разжигали кровь, упали опрокинутые чьим-то случайным движением шахматы, но этого уже никто не заметил.

Рука Кирка, которой он притягивал к себе Спока, разжалась, и Джим запустил пальцы в волосы вулканца, пытаясь привлечь еще ближе, поглаживая и перебирая жесткие пряди. Большим пальцем он задел кончик позеленевшего от притока крови уха, и Спок не смог сдержать судорожный выдох. Джим прервал земной поцелуй, продолжая другой рукой ласкать пальцы вулканца.

— Слухи о том, что вулканские уши весьма чувствительны, правдивы, не так ли, Спок? — интимно шепнул он в вышеозначенное ухо, прикусив мочку в конце фразы. Ответом были сбившееся дыхание вулканца и его попытка притянуть человека еще ближе. Кирк немного пригнул к себе голову Спока и провел языком от мочки до края уха, прикусив зеленоватый острый кончик. Спок тихо застонал, повернулся и впился губами в податливый рот Джима, жадно и немного жестко целуя его, пока тот ласкал оставшееся без внимания ухо кончиками пальцев. Рука вулканца, до этого лежащая на талии Джима, сдвинулась вверх, забираясь под форму и ощущая всеми своими нервными окончаниями обнаженное тело и такие же обнаженные эмоции землянина. Спок целовал губы Джима, линию его челюсти, и когда тот запрокинул с тихим стоном голову, Спок, чуть оттянув ворот его формы, длинным тягучим движением лизнул его шею от ключиц и до уха. Вулканские уши действительно были очень чувствительны, а вот степень чувствительности человеческих, а конкретно — ушей Джеймса Кирка Спок жаждал исследовать, причем немедленно. Такая непохожая на вулканскую, округлая форма манила своей аккуратностью, непрошенные ассоциации с сехлатом снова появились, когда в ответ на изучающее покусывание из горла Кирка непроизвольно вырвался звук, похожий на тихое рычание. Жар человека, его желание и податливость его тела сводили с ума, разрушая последние остатки контроля. Спок разорвал вулканский поцелуй, прижимая к себе Джима теперь обеими руками, тот лихорадочно скользил по спине партнера освободившейся рукой, задирая форму и касаясь прохладной кожи вулканца, а другой рукой продолжая ласкать остроконечное ухо. Кирк покачнулся и, чтобы сохранить равновесие, сделал шаг в сторону, врезавшись при этом в кресло. Зашипев от боли в ушибленной ноге, он вновь нашел губы вулканца своими и, поцеловав, предложил переместиться в постель. Тот выдохнул что-то утвердительное, но так и не смог оторваться от партнера. Несмотря на это, они, сплетясь конечностями и непрерывно целуя друг друга, всё-таки без происшествий и травм добрались до постели Кирка.

Задняя сторона коленей Спока соприкоснулась с кроватью, Джим слегка подтолкнул вулканца, и когда тот сел, Кирк, скинув свою обувь, устроился лицом к Споку верхом на его бедрах и с тихим стоном потерся о вулканца, снимая с него синюю научную форму и отбрасывая куда-то в сторону. Тот провел обеими руками вверх по телу Джима, избавляя и его от формы, лаская открывшиеся участки тела Кирка, который был поглощен изучением рельефа мышц вулканца. Они вновь поцеловались, тесно прижимаясь и лаская друг друга. Кирк опрокинул Спока на спину, слез с него и, расстегнув его брюки, стянул их вниз вместе с бельём, скинув, как и обувь вулканца, куда-то в угол каюты. Джим с жаждой в глазах оглядел обнаженного Спока, раскинувшегося перед ним без тени смущения, потерянного в водовороте непривычных эмоций и ощущений, открытого и манящего к себе. Кирк расстегнул свои давно ставшие тесными брюки и опустился на колени между ног распростертого на постели вулканца, провел одной рукой по сильным бедрам вверх, очертил мышцы пресса, приласкал по очереди зеленоватые соски. Другой рукой он накрыл комкающую покрывало кисть Спока и провел своими пальцами вдоль судорожно сжатых пальцев партнера, от чего тот едва ощутимо вздрогнул и расслабил кисть, отвечая на вулканский поцелуй. Джим покрывал вполне человеческими поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедер Спока, приближаясь к возбужденному члену вулканца. Когда Кирк на пробу провел пальцами вдоль венки, у Спока сбилось дыхание, когда же головка члена вулканца оказалась в горячем рту Джима и тот осторожно начал её посасывать и ласкать языком, Спок не смог сдержать тихого стона. Обычно сдержанный и закованный в невидимую броню из логики, он не мог противиться той страсти, что нес в себе человек, не мог не ответить на жгучее желание, снедающее его партнера, своим, не менее сильным. 

Джим продолжал сосать член Спока, перекатывая в одной руке яички, а второй целуя того по-вулкански. Сам он был предельно возбужден, а испытывающий наслаждение от его действий, мечущийся на постели вулканец не был успокаивающим зрелищем. Когда Спок, изогнувшись со слабым стоном, кончил, Джим проглотил его сперму, вылизал обмякший пенис и прикоснулся к нему напоследок губами, а затем потянулся наверх, с тихим стоном потираясь твердым членом о бедро вулканца. Тот уже почти пришел в себя после оргазма, потянулся к партнеру за земным поцелуем и перекатил Джима на спину. Теперь Спок нависал над Джимом и неустанно целовал его: припухшие губы, линию челюсти, очаровательное округлое ушко, местечко за ухом, шею, где частила, отстукивая бешеный пульс, жилка. Спок легко прикусил один напрягшийся сосок, приласкав рукой второй, и спустился с поцелуями ниже, обвел языком пупок, аккуратно стянул с приподнявшего бедра Джима белье и брюки, полностью обнажив человека и позволив себе полюбоваться открывшимся зрелищем. Тот был красив: жаждущий прикосновений, желающий его, Спока, так, как никто еще не желал, открытый и вверяющий себя тому, кого любил. Это чувство транслировалось через малейшее прикосновение и тут не могло быть ни капли притворства. Спок действительно был любим, и меньшее, что он мог сделать в ответ, это открыть свои чувства к тому, кто стал дороже всех, выразить их не словами, но действиями, подарить и разделить удовольствие. Спок прикоснулся губами к головке возбужденного члена Джима, стараясь повторить те действия человека, которые приносили ему самому наибольшее удовлетворение: ласкал его губами и языком, всасывал напряженную плоть, находил чуткими руками самые чувствительные точки тела партнера. Рука Джима легла на затылок Спока, мягко задавая ритм, перебирая пряди волос, иногда касаясь острых кончиков ушей, лаская их. Спустя некоторое время, причем Спок удивленно осознал, что не может подсчитать его с точностью даже до минут, не говоря уже о секундах, Джим за волосы слегка потянул его вверх и тот послушно отстранился, внутренне недоумевая, почему человек не предпочел получить разрядку, которая, судя по судорожным движениям его бедер, была уже близка. Джим притянул к себе и глубоко поцеловал Спока, а затем немного смущенно ответил на невысказанный вопрос:

— Я хотел бы почувствовать тебя в себе, и, если ты хочешь, конечно, мы можем это осуществить.

Своё согласие на подобное развитие событий Спок выразил жарким поцелуем, прижимаясь всем телом к партнеру и ощущая всю степень его возбуждения, впрочем, собственное не уступало по силе. Кирк мягко разорвал поцелуй, прикусив напоследок нижнюю губу Спока, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, достал оттуда смазку и отдал вулканцу, приглашающе раздвинув ноги. Споку было непривычно видеть своего капитана таким: открытым, доверившимся, полностью отдавшим контроль. Джеймс Кирк редко мог себе позволить отпустить себя и забыть обо всем, должность не располагала к этому, обязывая постоянно отслеживать и контролировать всё, что происходило на корабле, и Спок видел, как иногда эта ответственность за весь экипаж и звездолет изматывала капитана. Сейчас, рядом со Споком, Джим мог снять со своих плеч этот груз, забыть обо всем хотя бы на время и позволить себе отдать контроль над происходящим вулканцу. Ценность этого доверия для Спока была безгранична.

Спок снова поцелуями проложил дорожку вниз по телу Джима, но в этот раз, вбирая в рот его твердую плоть, пальцем, щедро смоченным в смазке, обвел узкое отверстие и, когда мышцы немного расслабились, ввел в него один палец. Когда Спок, растягивая Джима, чуть согнул палец и коснулся чувствительной железы внутри партнера, Кирк сдавленно простонал и слегка дернул бедрами. Спок продолжал методично растягивать любовника, добавляя сначала второй, а потом и третий палец, не забывая ласкать языком и губами член Джима. Череда стонов стала почти непрекращающейся к тому моменту, как вулканец решил, что партнер в достаточной степени готов к проникновению. Спок щедро смазал свой член и склонился над Джимом, глядя ему в глаза и желая считать малейшие изменения выражения его лица во время единения. Спок вошел медленно и до конца под аккомпанемент протяжного стона Джима и собственного глухого выдоха. Кирк обхватил вулканца ногами и подался вперед, вынуждая того начать двигаться. Наслаждение накатывало волнами на обоих, но Споку только физической близости было недостаточно. 

— Могу я объединить наши разумы, Джим? — тихая просьба с трудом добралась до разгоряченного страстью сознания человека, но, когда это произошло, тот вместо ответа притянул правую руку вулканца к мелдинговым точкам на своем лице, по пути поцеловав пальцы Спока. Для слияния разумов тому не понадобились ритуальные слова, он проскользнул в сознание Джима сразу, как коснулся его лица и возжелал единения с его сутью. Яркий свет, что дарил Джеймс Кирк всем окружающим, в сосредоточении его разума казался ослепительным. Спок ощущал вибрации эмоций Джима, направленных на него, ощущал все те тепло и нежность, что дарил ему любовник, и сам отдавал не меньше. Вулканцы испытывают эмоции, просто строго контролируют их, но, разделяя постель и сознание с тем, кого любил, Спок мог позволить себе открыться, показать Джиму себя настоящего. И он почувствовал отклик на эту откровенность, душа Джима резонировала с его собственной, ощущения двоились, и уже нельзя было разделить, чьи чувства он испытывает. Они сливались в одно целое, больше, чем лучшие друзья, ближе, чем родные братья, гораздо ценнее, чем просто любовники. Спок чувствовал, что Джим тоже это ощущает и понимает, но, в отличие от вулканца, не знает, как можно это выразить словами, а точнее, одним древним словом. Их движения выбились из ритма, наслаждение захлестывало с головой, и на пике сотрясающего их обоих оргазма Спок, глядя в глаза Джима, всё же решился озвучить описывающее их отношения слово.

— T’hy’la, — прошептал он, запоминая до мельчайших деталей вид распростертого под ним землянина, дрожь его ресниц, яркий румянец и изгиб губ, произносящих его имя на пике наслаждения.

Спок вышел из любовника и лег рядом с ним, переводя дух. Джим повернулся к нему и прижался, положив голову на плечо Спока, а руку — на его грудь. Затем вздохнул и потянулся за салфетками, виднеющимися в открытой прикроватной тумбочке, вытер следы страсти с разгоряченных тел и накинул на обоих сбившееся покрывало. Джим потянулся к губам вулканца, нежно поцеловал и улыбнулся, излучая удовлетворенность, а затем смежил веки, тесно прижавшись к Споку.

— Ты же расскажешь мне о значении этого слова, Спок? — сонным голосом спросил Джим. — Я понял основную мысль, когда наши разумы слились, и это было потрясающе, но я бы хотел узнать поподробнее, хотя сейчас не уверен, что смогу связно мыслить.

— Я всё расскажу завтра, t’hy’la, когда ты проснешься. Сейчас тебе необходим отдых, — вулканец поправил покрывало и убрал выпавшую прядь за ухо Джима, вскользь подумав, что мех сехлата сильно уступает по тактильным ощущениям волосам Кирка, и, окончательно изгнав непрошеную ассоциацию из своего разума, погрузился в сон рядом со своим человеком.

 

18-21.08.2014


End file.
